1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program. The present invention is ideally applied, for example, to a digital video camera or a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known image classification device detects the face portion of a person from each accumulated and stored image, and also extracts the detected face portion as a face image. Further, the image classification device classifies the images by people on the basis of the feature points of the face images.
The image classification device displays a list of face images of individual people in an image reproduction mode, if a desired person is selected as a face image in this state, retrieves images of the desired person in accordance with the selection, and displays a list of images as thumbnails (for example, see JP-A-2008-71112 (pp. 11 to 17, and FIGS. 6 and 7).